Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus of which setting can be performed using an operation history, a control method of the image forming apparatus, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Recent image forming apparatuses have various functions, and operation contents performed by users have become complicated. Thus, setting of the apparatus takes a long time. In addition, some settings of the function are repeatedly used. In this regards, there is a function which stores a setting set by a user as an operation history and enables the user to easily reuse the setting set in the past when the user performs a call operation.
However, when operation histories are shared with a plurality of users, operation histories of other people which are less likely to be actually reused are also displayed, and it may be difficult to find an operation history of the user's own. Thus, it has been expected to enable an operator to reuse a desired operation history.
A technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-153346 can store an operation history for each authenticated individual and display the operation history of the authenticated individual from the stored operation history of each individual. Further, an arbitrary operation history can be selected from the displayed operation histories and a setting of the apparatus can be performed based on the selected operation history. Accordingly, the authenticated user can easily select the desired operation history.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-153346, when an unauthenticated user displays an operation history, operation histories of all individuals and unauthenticated operation histories are displayed. Therefore, operation histories of other people can be viewed.